The Two Trues: How it all began
by Dragoandnikki
Summary: this is how it started, why doesn't drago remember? i dunno i guess the story will tell me in time. read to find out though!
1. Trues first meetings

1

Trues first meetings

"Ugh", "Really drago i don't think you should be so biased", " i repeat 'ugh'", his mother was trying to convince him of this _arranged marriage_ oh yes, they had them in demon families, and he wasn't buying anything to convince him.

"It won't be until after your transformation, so that whoever gets you won't think they were deceived that you were completely devoid of magic, and... human." Drago didn't care what they thought, his uncles and aunts, he didn't want one of their many princessess, they only had them to trade them, like currency.

"Mother, i know what you're thinking but no", he wasn't going to find _her_ anywhere, his True, that was the only word they had for it in the human language, in LIZ it was trifeind, which meant twined soul, or true friend, love found, or just plain True, for the human language, the vampire capital was brimming with princesses from his uncle hsi wu, his True was yet to be found also, but his forseers told him he would meet her in the future.

"Oh, but i found your father, well-" she blushed, "- he found me", he hated all this talk of _love_ and Trues, and destiny, it was disgusting, horrible, and just plain confusing. He couldn't understand why his mother had agreed to be with his father in the first place, he hated that, the way he didn't care and the way she loved him. It was painful to watch. embarassing.

"Oh drago, just promise you'll try to find her?" she was on the verge of tears, "fine! just stop your blubbering!" he usually wasn't allowed to be disrespectful to his mother but she just smiled and said, "thank you sweetheart." They were in his room, "Speaking of the transformation..." he trailed off in thought, the transformation would come when he was 15, he was almost there, in two months he would be there, all demon sorcerors are born human, so they can survive in the world, if they are lost they will be taken care of, stupid humans and their compassion. He had messy jet-black hair and glowing green eyes like his mothers, though his were a darker shade, his clothes were red with flame emblems all over them, and he had no sleeves, he was very defined, and more than once... he'd caught a human servant girl staring.

His mother thought it gave him a big head, but he just didn't care. After she left he went outside to the gates of the palace, to walk in the market like every other day he was out. He went to the breadery like every day to see Nicole, she was one of the only people he could stand, never weepy, not very compassionate... except to animals of course, she absolutely loved dragons, she also loved to see him in the morning for some reason, she liked to speak of magic, she was a wizard. She was taught by Ariden a wizard of 1,000 years old, he was very powerful, she had a fairy, but they would go to her later.

"Hey! cut that out! hey, back off!" it was nicole's mother's voice, he sighed, she was _less _of a pain but that didn't mean she wasn't a pain at all, nicole loved a good fight, he usually liked that about her, but usually, he also ended up having to save her. ugh. He rounded the corner of the busy but not crowded street, and saw-

He let an angry hiss escape, year after year the demon sorcerers become more and more demonic until their transformation at 15. he had his fangs. It was _him_ oprav the vampire with blonde hair, from hsi wu's demensional part of earth. He was always after nicole, she escaped from there, from him, a year ago, with no help amazingly. He started walking forward, the people looked as he lowered into a crouch, he was prepared to do anything this time no matter what she said or did to stop him, she always said, 'no blood on my hands'. bah! He came forward just as nicole planted a punch on his chin... thoroughly knocking him out, drago would have gone for the kill, and she knew it, so she grabbed his arm and turned him around to start toward the grotto, it was a magical place, they'd found it, it was hidden, for weika, her fairy.

"I thought i said no?, oh well no harm done i slurpose" she loved to mess with word sounds, honestly that was annoying enough, but she barely ever spoke, even when spoken to! "You know what?, i don't care if you say no, yes, or sic him, it's _my _choice nicole not yours, as to what i do", "well when it has to do with me then it's MY business, don't you agree?", she was doing it again, nicole didn't like to talk, she liked to listen to him tirade and then have no idea what he had said, he hated that! She was interesting though he had to admit... and fun, if not crazy, don't believe that?, she once played chicked with an elemental, a rock elemental, elementals in their normal state, could not move without really trying, she almost smacked into it, if it hadn't lurched out of the way... she would no longer be hunted by oprav.

"yes, i do", she laughed, she knew this game, he would go along with everything she said and avoid his tirade until he eventually exploded from pent up rage later.


	2. The grotto

The grotto

Our favorite place was The Grotto, we'd found it, and on accident, that was the only way you could find it, unless you've already found it before, like us. "Weika!, come!", nicole called for her fairy and she appeared, she was a beautiful maiden 6 inches tall with long curly blonde-white locks. she wore a green dress and her eyes were blue-green just like her butterfly wings. "Master?" he knew she could speak only that word aloud, he took her tone to mean 'what? i'm tired and hungry', or 'well let's get this over with'. "Weika i brought you something" nicole was overly nice to her fairy, she always brought her things, even though weika detested human things, nicole tried. Nicole was wearing a white dress that went down to the ground to lightly brush it, there were silver rings over her wrists, two on each, then one on her neck, one on her middle, at the hips, and one on the hem of her dress, her shoes were white also. She had a white bag slung over her shoulder and it reached her hips, she opened it and pulled out a pinecone circled with flowers and blades of grass entwined to shape a body with a tulip as the head.

It was a beautiful nature trinket, i would be surprised if weika hated this one. she didn't. She all but squealed over it, she held it gingerly in her hands and open her magic rift to put it away where it would never age nor be tampered with, nothing could hurt it now. She said "master!" again, but this time it was an excited squeak, it was something to watch, but he interrupted. "Nicole would you please explain to me why you have to keep beating down oprav before i get a crack at him?", he started indignant and ended with a satisfied smirk as he imagined finally getting rid of that oaf. "It was my problem." That's all she said, but she looked at him fondly, like always, like a friend she could never stand to lose. He hated that look, it meant when he changed she was going to remember how stupid she had been to befriend him, not that he cared what she thought.

"Well, what do you want to learn today?" he had been teaching her magic, it was something she found fascinating and admired him for being able to do. (even though his ability was in his blood and through no natural talent of his own. but he let her admire all the same) "I would love to learn about love spells-" she giggled, "well not so much love as the ability to make a person hate you or not want you." he looked at her quizzically for about 1.2 seconds and said with a sly look "Nicole i don't think oprav is so much in love with _you _as- well" he gestured at her, she blushed and looked angry, "you are so childish," honestly that was the best she had? He wondered why he was friends with her in the first place, again.

"Well if you want a 'banish me from your mind' kind of spell, yes you will have to learn the basics on love spells, and hate spells, to get the right result." She practically screeched in delight, she was bouncing on the balls of her feet, though that was just the way she walked and ran-- on her tiptoes, she had a stride that could break a dancer's heart. "ThankyouThankyouThankyou" and then she did what she usually does and bounced over to kiss him on the cheek, she was just that way-- usually she hated physical contact, but she seemed to be okay with him for some reason, she was never uncomfortable with him. She looked around The Grotto, from the moss covered walls that seemed to glow, to the inside waterfall, to the mossy spot on the floor she would lie on when she didn't want to go home. The Grotto was roughly 50 feet across, enough room to practice, and no one had found it, that was amazing to him.

He began teaching her the principles of love spells first seeing as she didn't understand hate _at all,_ she would excel at love spells then at hate spells once she understood the rules as to how they work. He taught her how to control the flow of magic in a pattern that would serve the love spell need. He taught her how to shape it with her mind. He loved this time, nothing could-- or would bother him. It was peaceful. Nicole had such a look of concentration on her face, he couldn't seem to look away, she looked so-so... like herself... he couldn't help but let a chuckle escape, her brow was puckered in that frown she had, and her lips were drawn tight, he knew that unconciously her teeth were clenched. She relaxed when she heard him laugh, she looked up and smiled complacently, then went back to work.

Ah, _that_ was why they were friends, now he remembered.

This is chapter 2 and i know these chapters are short but there are going to be like 80 of them so be ready. oh and comment on this, i want to know if i caught his personality right. and if you like it of course.


	3. Changes

Changes

He'd been teaching nicole love and hate spells for a month now, she finally got it, a normal elemental wizard took four times as long usually, but nicole was exceptional at magic, most likely because of her pure love for it. She was ecstatic about the next stage of the magical training he had in mind. She was dragging him into the market first (of course) to get honey-soaked bread from her mother, for nicole to give to _his _mother, for some reason. "Nicole, i'd much rather wait at the grotto--please, no", "Drago, my mom doesn't bite-- well... she doesn't bite _my friends, _or royals, so you have nothing to worry about." Nicole was a blood-bonded human, it meant that a vampire had taken a claim on her, so that she would live forever to be his slave. It was oprav.

When he went to get the bread with her, almost every week, (his mother loved honey bread), he had to spend at least 2 minutes alone with her mother, this wouldn't usually be a big deal, but her mother was not only blood-bonded, she'd been changed, and vampires made his blood boil, to a point where he felt sick. As they arrived at her family's house, he saw-- oprav! he inwardly groaned, _not again!_ he was done with this fool, now he was taking action.

Nicole seemed to sense what he had in mind, so she stood in front of him with her hands on his chest, so she could look up into his eyes and say with malice dripping from each word, "Drago, if he dies... so does my mother, in case you'd forgotten" it was the coldest voice he'd ever heard her use. In fact he _had _forgotten that. Nicole's mother, and every other vamp he's created... would be destroyed along with him.

So he looked down at her and said, "i wasn't planning on killing him nicole, but if you insist, i'll be more careful... and i'll have him locked up- don't give me that face! he deserves it!-- but only if he makes trouble... okay?" Ugh, He couldn't believe he was trying to make her feel better!, she was such a trouble. So as they walked over, he cast a spell to make them look like ordinary people, if oprav didn't look too close... he wouldn't see anything.

Once nicole got the bread, they were on their way. As they walked back to the grotto, drago noticed oprav. He was following them. Drago slipped an arm around nicole's waist in case he needed to run. She recognized this gesture and took a look around with her magic, without even blinking, as they walked. Once they were around a corner, drago used the tele-port spell to take them to the grotto. Once there he opened up with, "He-is-dead" with emphasis on each word, she looked at him sharply. "Oh, not literally nicole! you are such a pest!", she just rolled her eyes at this.

He was starting to teach her how to turn the energy from the love and hate spells, toward the person she wanted to see it done to. This was a grueling process-- as you needed your full concentration for the energy to go where you wanted it to. And nicole's mind was known to wander. He first got her doing exercises about focusing her power on one point, such as a lump of clay. He was having her sculpt something different each time, and of course nicole was an artist, would notice, and _put in_ any imperfections she saw.

"Okay, i think you're ready for memory free sculpt, this means you can-", "- Sculpt something you know from memory." The most annoying thing about her was, he thought, that she knew him inside and out, plus her knowledge and love of books, made her incorrigibly helpful.

So she began, it took 4 attemps, and she had it. It was perfect! it looked just like him-well... if he were the color brown. It had taken 3 weeks to get her to master her mind in this way. In one week... he'd never see her again. Again not that he cared about _her..._ but he did like having a magical friend to teach things to... and if he were to overthrow his father, nicole would be the one hench- er- woman, he could trust. So he started his goodbye's early.

"Nicole, my birthday is next week and i won't see you for a while..." he neglected to mention that, _that while_ was forever. "Oh. A whole week?" she looked very upset about this one so he said, "well if you-- if you-- want to come see me afterwards, i might be able to show you why you won't be allowed in the castle anymore." She gasped "Not allowed...?" then she seemed to get a glint of recognition in her eyes, and said, "The vamp princessess." and she hissed.

He left her in the grotto and began walking towards the palace-- when she landed in front of him. "Wait! i- i wanted to give you this on your birthday, but i guess..." she trailed off. She handed him a neckelace-- er-- collar, it was black and had silver inscriptions on them. They were this: Flame emblems, for his protection (you could be protected by your element). The waves of water around the collar to balance the fire, and in between each fire, was a spark, a beginning. It was a sparkling trinket, made from leather and silver.

"Thank you." And because he thought it wouldn't matter... he bent down and kissed her forehead, it was a show of trust. She looked confused and asked "What was that for?" He just laughed and walked away, leaving behind a very confused nicole.

Oh! just wait for the next chapter!


	4. True longing

True longing

Tomorrow was his birthday. He hadn't been to the grotto, nor to see Nicole in 6 days. He was anxious, his skin felt strange, liquidy and slippery. His father was making the ceremonial sign that he was to stand on. The transformation, though it made them stronger, was painful... unless on that sign. It was to take place at midnight. When he was born... five minutes after.

The festivities were joyous... though he felt anything but. Soon no one person would care if he lived or died... no one person would care if he hated them, because they'd hate him too. Just because of what he was. He didn't care really, but it was the principal of the matter! His slaves would love to betray him... _not nicole_ said a thought, and he brushed it away, nicole was vain like all other humans... no matter how different she seemed. She was human. Only human.

She had come to the castle every other day, until today. She seemed to finally get the message... or maybe she just thought he was busy. No matter, he would take care of that later.

The ceremony started late into the night, there was chanting, moving shadows, magical music. Then everything disappeared as he transformed.

He woke up in his bed, though it felt different somehow, then memories of last night came floating back. He looked down at himself, to see--

his clothes were tattered, from his growth, he was now six feet tall. Nicole was 5 foot 5 inches and he was always an inch taller, he couldn't wait to lord it o- wait. Nicole. No more Nicole.

His arms were just as strong as ever, he had the strong physique, his chest, no body fat anywhere. He had three spikes on his head, his eyes had changed too. They were now a deep dark shade of red, that shone. His elbows had spikes coming out of them, and his feet were claws, three of them. He had a tail, if he'd had that in human form... nicole wouldn't have hesitated to tease him about it. He walked out of his room, as far away from his mirror as possible. "Drago!" ugh, it was his mother, "Oh!, well this isn't so bad." She looked so happy... and he had no idea why. He heard yelling coming from downstairs, his sense of smell that was heightened, told him it was female.

When he mentioned it to his mother, she smiled and said, "See for yourself." As he walked down the stairs, he recognized the voice. "Drago shendusson! i swear if i have to come up there!" Nicole let the threat hang. He slipped into shadow, and spoke to her... seemingly for the last time. "Nicole...", "Yeah it's me a-- you sound different-- ugh that's not the point!... okay drago if you don't want to talk to me anymore, i'd appreciate being told why you know!"

"I know and i wanted to-- but i-- i..." he couldn't find words to describe it. His mother came down the stairs and said, "Drago, she deserves to make the decision... come into the light." So he did.

Just wait and see!! chp up sometime next week, maybe even two or three!!


	5. True poit of view

True point of view (through nicole's eyes now)

Drago stepped into the light, and... the sight of him took nicole's breath away. She gawked like an idiot. He looked uncomfortable and squirmed, though the way he moved now was so liquid, it could hardly be called squirming. His face, his hands, were green. He seemed unfinished before, and now she knew why. She thought he looked absolutely handsome, but... he looked so dejectedly at the floor... he must think she's about to run from the room screaming. She started laughing. He looked up surprised. She laughed harder, she said in between giggles, "you...giggle... thought. ha ha ha... you thought you looked... haha bad!" She was laughing so hard she had started to cry. Drago finally realized what was so funny. He smiled at her, and began to laugh as well.

(back to drago's p.o.v.)

"Drago." Nicole had finally gotten control of herself, he didn't know how much time had been spent laughing at himself, and he didn't care. "Yes, princess?" it was his nickname for her, oprav was a vampire prince, and since he wanted nicole, she was a princess to be. It was the same as calling him 'my prince', she loved to mess with him, so he returned the favor. "You're an idiot.", "huh?", "You actually think i care what you look like?-- not that you look anything less than perfect-- as usual." He just blinked at her. "I think you look better than before." Now that he had to laugh at. She looked at him pityingly, "and i thought _i_ had self-esteem issues."

He walked over to her then, and hugged her, he heard her gasp "can't...gasp... breathe" he put her down. He must have gotten stronger, _need to rememeber that, i don't want to accidentally crush her._ She laughed. "Next time warn me before you attack, and i can brace myself." Then she surprised him by dancing on her toes to kiss him... but not on the cheek this time. It only lasted a few seconds, but it dazed him anyway. "What was that for?" he demanded, through the haze that danced on the edges of his vision. He was angry? why?

He knew why, that was a privelege reserved for his true, not some random girl, no matter how close they were. He calmed himself enough to say. "Please don't do that", "why?" she looked confused. Of course. She was used to doing that, she had no idea she'd done anything wrong, "just don't alright?", "kk" she loved to say that. One thing could be said about her though, she was ceaselessly obedient... at least to him. "I'm so sorry if i offended you, my prince." She teased him, she loved to make him relive the agony that was his parentage. ugh.

"You didn't offend me," he had a frown in-between his eyes, he knew it, as he said this. Nicole looked at him and something seemed to click into place for her, "A princess caught your eye?" She smiled at him. Well now THAT didn't creep him out at all. His friend considered herself a matchmaker, which had always disturbed him, but now... he was going to be careful to be ruthless and hateful to all his guests.

"Nope." Then she looked confused, she was a human lie detector, she was thinking too fast to comprehend her own thoughts, she did that often. "Don't break your mind nicole, i find i like it better intact." She smiled evilly, "You want to teach me some new spells?, i would love to know exactly how to-", "Nicole?", "yes?", "You aren't creeped out at all by me?" he looked felt confused, happy... but confused. "No, i like the way you look. Very handsome." She smiled at him, and he believed her, the only one weird enough to like him this way in this world... would have to be her.

(Nicole's P.O.V.)

She was wondering what was under his skin. She thought he looked so much stronger now and everything. He was awe-some. He was self-assured now, though he acted pitying toward himself. He exuded confidence now. She really wanted to be like him. She also wanted to kiss him again. _where did that come from?_ She had always _always_ loved him like a brother, she had never expected the emotion to reciprocate, she knew that was impossible. But she still cared.


	6. Parade

Parade

Today is my torture. My parents have invited all the princesses that seemed compatible to me, therefore, anyone mean and always in a bad mood from my father. And nice and loving from my mother. This was going to be so.... ugh. They came in a long procession down the streets of the market. Nicole was beside me looking out the window, with that frown on her face that she gets when she's looking for a problems' solution. Nicole is always figuring my way out of things that will make me unhappy. She's unfalteringly loyal, when i want to be alone for example, she knows i don't mean her, but doesn't talk away at me. She'll be my right hand someday, and she'll be great at it.

"Drago, to half these girls you'll look like you need an attitude adjustment, the other half will just be terrified of you." well, she _is _the best person there is to have analyze other people's behavior... she'd know these girls inside and out before they even got to the castle. I put my arm around her shoulders and led her away from the window, "Well _you're_ going to stay away from both halves", "awwww, why?", "I don't need another matchmaker thank you very much." she laughed and danced downstairs, no doubt to keep the princesses orderly. Yes... she'd be great at it.

The princesses all looked like they'd never worked a day in their lives, as i came down the stairs, half of them got eyes as big as tennis balls, the other half looked down and played with their hair.... **ooookay, so maybe nicole was right**. Nicole sees their reactions and looks over at me all smug. Well it's not like i have to _notice_ that she's right.

Well maybe i'm not as hideous as i thought i was. The girls who played with their hair looked up at me from under their lashes, that was nicole's normal 'huh' look, like 'huh, i wonder what this person is like.' though for other girls it was a flirt technique, nicole had done that since we met and even before actually. So by this point i'm a little worried, the only argument i had with my parents ended with 'you'll never find anyone who wants _me_' but apparently this was a fight i was going to lose. Nicole of course saw my face and took on an irritated face while talking the girls into standing up straight.

"Oh and you're in charge here?" a girl with long feathery black hair asked. she had yellow eyes and would be considered beautiful by humans, but like with nicole, I had no interest. "Drago?", nicole was asking permission to be in charge, i grinned at her and nodded, she beamed at the girls, and i had to hold back a laugh, most people nicole was just courteous to. People she didn't like she was nicest to. only with friends as close as i am to her, does she let loose enough to playfully call them idiots, or morons. So i was pretty sure from her sincerity, that she was holding back her irritation, and her temper.

"Yes, that would be me then." She looked into the girls eyes and said, "The prince here, is a personal friend of mine, and i won't be tolerating weakness on this part, if you can't deal with how he looks-" i winced, "- or his attitude, tell me as soon as you know, and you'll be dispatched back home. Understand?"

Nicole was saying that she wanted the best for me, and i would choose who i chose at the end, out of who was left that she would have weeded out by then. I got that strange red haze over my vision again. Angry? why? i was so confused that i didn't notice when nicole came over to stand by me. She's very quiet. "Well? what do you think? anyone you see you might like?","If i did i wouldn't tell my matchmakers now would i? then all the fun-as you would say-goes bye bye." Nicole laughed loud enough that every girl in there stared at us like they couldn't believe i tolerated her. I just glared back at them. "Well i'm going to go get a basket from mother-dearest, with some honey-bread, be right back." and even though i'd told her not to she pecked me on the cheek again, it was unconcious. not her fault. but all those princessess looked at her with murder in their eyes, the scared ones though, just looked relieved. why?


	7. Tirade

Tirade

I met nicole at the grotto, we sat down and had lunch... i couldn't really savor the honey-bread though... the meat was too tempting, i tried to resist but nicole noticed and handed me some. She gave me a look that said 'don't be stupid'. "You know i love you boy. There's no need to save face because i always will. _Now eat_. okay?", "Man i hate it when you use the 'love-you-like-a-brother' card." But i _was_ starving. "So, you going to finish teaching me that spell now?" of course... she wouldn't forget that."Fine, but if you make a mess of it i'm not cleaning it up," "Deal" she laughed, she never asked for my help but i'd give it to her anyway.

We studied that spell for the rest of the day, teaching a hate spell, well... i know all about it so... but she has no clue. She struggled with that spell for hours on end, for days and days and finally in three months... she finished. Her longest spell to learn so far.

"So now i can get oprav off my back right?", "Only so long as it's not true love... you know i was wondering what that was exactly-","True love-please just don't start on that again.","again?", "oh. oops." She was reading my mind again!? "I told you to stop that!","I'm trying. it's hard to close myself off from you." Nicole had lapsed into silence and blushed... what? nicole doesn't blush! "What!?", "We're uh, too close... i can't shut you out." Her head kept bowing until she looked like she was going to fall over. Ah so that's it. "You think i'm going to lecture you about demons and humans again." I couldn't help it. i laughed, nicole just sat there trying to look disapproving until finally. "Oh that's so unfair you know i can't be mad when you're happy about something, stoppit!" I laughed harder, and she joined in.

One of the main things i used to lecture her about, was her affection for me. I thought she'd make a good right hand, but that's as far as that went. Nicole _loved_ me though, like a brother, but still. "Well, i might have a spell for that little problem. but you'll need to --- what's the word?--- level a bit more?", "Okay, let's try _this_ spell first though kay?"

And so to oprav we went. We only had to go into the market and have nicole say his name before he showed up. "You finally come to your senses?" oprav was almost as smart as nicole, but he was also a blonde to the roots. if you know what i mean. "Nicole has something to give you, don't overreact." "Oh please. no posturing right now, i'll get a headache." We had enchanted one of her nature trinkets with the spell. When she handed it to him, it glowed blue and oprav's face went blank. "Oprav?", "Do i know you?" yes! it worked! So we walked away from oprav... and then "Drago... that spell didn't wipe his _entire _memory did it?", "No...", "Drago!", "Well, that part wears off in --- like two hours so what's the harm?","it had better wear off..." Her attitude was scarily close to mine when someone conveniently forgot to tell me something. So i just put an arm around her waist and steered her towards the market. "What?" I had stopped about five seconds after i put my arm around her. My vision went red again. "Nicole the vendors know that you're allowed to my funds. i've made sure of that, so why don't you go look for some trinkets or something while i go ask my father about something." She started walking toward the market obediently, but looked back with that worried face she got back when i was human-looking and was about to do something dangerous.

So i made my way to the castle, people were making a beeline for the spaces as far away from me as possible. i heard every whisper because of my excellent hearing. "He's going to be just like his father...","I heard that vamp girl is still hanging around him. she must be terrified." So vamps are okay, but demons aren't... nice to know.

Nicole's (P.O.V.)

As i walked along the market i saw oprav a few more times... looking so confused. But drago told me to buy something so i guess i should, then i'd go back to the grotto, and he'd probably figure out that that's where i was. I went to the needlework tent, drago needed new clothes... Though it had to be without symbols like that, red doesn't work with green unless it's the right color. Like drago's new eyes did... So i told them Blue, and i needed it in a certain design so i drew it for them. I went to the jeweler next. I designed a new circlet for myself, it's kinda like a crown, but Drago just said that since i wasn't royalty-it's called a circlet. I made it completely silver, it did this in the front \/ and this in the back /\ Only down almost to my eyebrows though. Then i was off to the market to get some food....wait, maybe it wiped his memory because it was reconstructing it, leaving all the me out of it... why didn't he just tell me that?

Drago's (P.O.V.)

I found my father in his study. "Drago, what are you doing in here?, don't you avoid me unless you need something?", "What does it mean when a demon get's a red haze over his vision?" Shendu knocked over several silver tables. "RED haze?", "Yeah...", "Hmmm... well, when i met your mother the haze was gold." Now it was my turn to knock something over. "I'm guessing this has happened more than once?" I couldn't answer, i was in shock. "So? who is it?", He couldn't guess? wait! he thought it was a princess! "Noone!" I ran. I need to see my mother, maybe she'll have a human answer, one that isn't so... unreal. She can't be. Nicole can't be _**my true!**_


End file.
